Medaka Box: English Dub Prediction
Waz up, my niggas!? This here's your boy, Ouroburos (AKA, "EXTREME CONQUERER, BITCH!!!!) with a brand spankin' new dub prediction. Dawg, I do believe Total Drama: Japanese Dub Prediction was the last prediction I ever done did, if I ain't mistaken. Today, I'm be givin' y'all my English dub prediction for GAINAX's Medaka Box! Ballin'!!! About the show Medaka Box is this anime and manga series created by NisiOisiN (who also established the -gatari franchise). It's about Medaka Kurokami (who gets her namesake from the title), a blatant Mary Sue parody who has recently been elected as the 99th Student Council President. Her goal is to have Hakoniwa Academy surrounded by flowers, but in order to do so, she has childhood friend Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (any viewer OR reader can relate to this guy pretty easily) dragged in to assist her. The first half of the series can be likened to both The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and SKET Dance, in the sense that there's this group of high school students who solve problems and have relatively distinct personalities. Afterwards, though... Now THAT'S a different story. Only two words are needed: Genre Shift. I myself have watched both the first and second seasons, and so far, it's pretty good. Some of the humor lives up, as does the entire episodic formula. But although the animation is exceptional (to be expected from GAINAX, even if they lost key members here and there), the character designs irk me in this undescribable way I can't express thorougly. The music is decent enough, yet the voice acting isn't all that's cracked up to be for an anime like this (save for a few exceptions that include Miyuki Sawashiro's take on Youka Naze/Kujira Kurokami and Junichi Suwabe's hilarious portrayal of Maguro Kurokami. Romi Park as Myouri Unzen is a bit "in-the-middle" for me). Dubbing Thoughts Sentai Filmworks has licensed the anime (Medaka Box AND Medaka Box Abnormal) to be released in home video and digital formats. As of right now, there exists no official English dub... which is why this article was made to begin with. If Sentai DOES announce a dub, they just might use that familiar Texas voice cast (not the ones that work at FUNimation). My personal opinion? When it comes to Persona 4: The Animation and also the second season of K-On!, the company should be capable enough to outsource the English dub to Bang Zoom! Entertainment... They are buds. BUT OH NOES!! After this prediction, I'll have people bitchin' that I'm a Studiopolis/Bang Zoom! loverboy! {*scoffs*} Really? I mean, REALLY!? For the record, there are dubs from FUNi and Ocean Studios that I like to an extent. It's all personal preference, kiddies; ya either have one... or ya don't. So in case if you're curious, below is a prediction of who could be who... As dubbed by Bang Zoom! {*screams and boos from the audience *} SHUT YOUR DIRTY PIEHOLES!!!!! Dubbing Cast *Medaka Kurokami: Aki Toyosaki (originally), Julie Ann Taylor (prediction) *Zenkichi Hitoyoshi: Yuki Ono (originally), Todd Haberkorn (prediction); Kei Shindo (originally; child), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (prediction; child) *Hansode Shiranui: Emiri Kato (originally), Sarah Williams (prediction) *Kouki Akune: Daisuke Namikawa (originally), Sam Riegel (prediction) *Mogana Kikaijima: Ai Kayano (originally), Karen Strassman (prediction) *Nekomi Nabeshima: Minako Kotobuki (originally), Melissa Fahn (prediction) *Yakushima: Makoto Yasumura (originally), Patrick Seitz (prediction) *Tanegashima: Hiroyuki Yoshino (originally), Darrel Guilbeau (prediction) *Harigane Onigase: Ayuru Ohashi (originally), Erin Fitzgerald (prediction) *Fue Yobuko: Ami Koshimizu (originally), Wendee Lee (prediction) *Myouri Unzen: Romi Park (originally), Michelle Ruff (prediction) *Myouga Unzen: Mariya Ise (originally), Kira Buckland (prediction) *Maguro Kurokami: Junichi Suwabe (originally), Doug Erholtz (prediction) *Hakama Shiranui: Motomu Kiyokawa (originally), William Frederick Knight (prediction) *Kei Munakata: Hiroshi Kamiya (originally), Vic Mignogna (prediction) *Shigusa Takachiho: Kenji Nomura (originally), Travis Willingham (prediction) *Itami Koga: Madoka Yonezawa (originally), Stephanie Sheh (prediction) *Youka Naze/Kujira Kurokami: Miyuki Sawashiro (originally), Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (prediction) *Mizou Yukuhashi: Kana Asumi (originally), Mona Marshall (prediction) *Oudo Miyakonojou: Kiyoshi Katsunuma (originally), Jamieson Price (prediction) *Misogi Kumagawa: Megumi Ogata (originally), Erik Kimerer (prediction) *Najimi Ajimu: Nana Mizuki (originally), Jennifer Alyx (prediction) Further Words COMMENT NOW!!!!! ....And don't be a weaboo about it. Or a complainer..... Category:Predictions Category:Anime